


The Girl in The Sea

by Theblackfangirl



Series: His Magical Love [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I can't think of any more taggs, fairy tail - Freeform, i'll add more later, i'm still bad at naming stuff, levy is a mermaid, mermaid au, might change it, so is lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A growing relationship between a human and a mermaid (Levy and Gajeel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A random story that came to me while watching Ponyo

"Do I have to go?" Groaned a small Gajeel, he was riding in the car with his father. "Yes you do, your Aunt hasn't seen you in years and see want to see what a big strong boy your becoming." His father metalicana said. 

"So what? I don't even know her." Gajeel crossed his arms. "Besides their ain't no other kids there." 

"Of course there will be. I told you she has two girls. One that's about your age and the other is still just a baby." His father responded.

"Their girls! This is going to be so boring." He continued to complain. "And I have to spend the whole summer there." 

"Quite acting spoiled Gajeel, you never know you might just have fun." metalicana said. "now straighten up and don't embarrass me."

Gajeel just rolled his eye.

Gajeel and his father rolled up to a small simple house and outside it stood a older woman about Gajeel's fathers age holding a small girl with blue hair. Standing next to her was a little girl also with blue hair, she was about Gajeel's age. Getting out the car metalicana walked up to the girls "It feels like it's been forever grandine." he hugged the woman. "It has!" She smiled and hugged him back the two laughed. 

The woman Gajeel figured was his aunt walked to him after giving the baby to her brother. "oh Gajeel your so big now. "she gave him a hug and Gajeel just grunted. His father gave him a look saying to be nice, and Gajeel just huffed "it's nice to see you again aunt grandine."

"oh just call me grandy." Gajeel only nodded.

metalicana shook his head at his son "You'll have to forgive him he's a little grumpy today."

"Oh he's fine." grandy said. "I think me and him are going to get along just fine." she winked at him and Gajeel just wrinkled his face. "hey grandy let me use your bathroom." metalicana said. "Sure thing it's this way." she told him talking the baby and leading him inside. Turning back she called to her oldest child. "Juvia talk to your cousin." 

The little girl with the blue hair walked up to Gajeel. "HI i'm Juvia but sometimes people calls me juv." She said with a smile.

"Sure." Was all that Gajeel said.

"how old are you? I'm 4 but mom says i'm really smart for my age" She asked him. 

"I'm 5." 

"Mom says you going to be here all summer, and were going to have so much fun." She told him still having a big smile on her face.

"I guess." He told her.

"You're not much for words are you?" She asked him.

"He only looked at her.

"I guess your not." she answered herself.

"We're still going to have fun." she said with a brighter smile. Gajeel could only wonder what was so great to keep her smiling this much.

Grandy and Gajeel's father walked back outside metalicana walked up to his son knelling down. "You better behave young man you Aunt's gonna do her very best to take care of you and you do the same." Standing up looking everyone "I better get going now" He told them getting back in the car. Gajeel just pouted he would never admit it but he was going to miss his dad. 

"Welp, we best get inside now guys." Grandy said. Both children followed her her in the house settling in with their new guest. Gajeel looked around it was a small little house but still big enough to fit all of them "This will be fun you two can share Juvia's bed." grandy said. Gajeel rolled his eyes to himself this was going to be the longest summer of his life he thought. 

 

Weeks passed and Gajeel slowly noticed there wasn't much to do at the house by the sea except go and sit on the rocks next to the water; he spent most of his time brooding ans pouting there. One day Juvia joined him "I know we don't have much to do here but the ocean is really nice." Gajeel didn't say much he just nodded to her and they sat in silence, until juvia spole again. "And you know my mom told me a story about mermaids living in water over here." 

"Mermaids aren't real that's just some made up story." Gajeel told her.

Juvia shook her head. "No way my mom said she saw one with her own eyes when she was younger."

"That don't make no sense!" Gajeel yelled.

"Does two!" Juvia yelled.

"I should know cause i'm older than you! Mermaids are made up alone with the tooth fairy and and santa!" Gajeel told her.

"That doesn't mean anything! my mommy would never make something like that!." Then juvia took off running with tears in her eyes. 

Gajeel turned his his head back to the sea annoyed why did he have to be around a whole bunch of silly girls the whole summer. He was angry and upset his dad left him he had nothing to do it was the worst summer ever. looking to the water to watch Gajeel saw something that looked just like a pair for eyes, he moved to look closer and rubbing his eyes he looked again and it was gone "what th-" he said barley in a whisper getting up he decided he had enough sea that day. Walking back into the house Wendy was sitting on the floor while Grandy was cooking while juvia was sitting on the couch pouting. Once Juvia had noticed Gajeel was in the room she ran to her mother "Mommy tell Gajeel about the mermaids that live in the ocen."

Grandy looked at gajeel and smiled "I'm sure he doesn't want to hear that story." 

Gajeel looked away "I wouldn't mind it...." after seeing whatever he thought he saw he was a little curious. Grandy just gave him a knowing smile "well then I don't see why not then...."

Grandy continued to clean the kitchen "When I was a little girl my mother used to tell me about how long ago when it was very early in the morning when the sun was just right at the sea, how you cold see right through the ocean and she would say how they could see the fish people." 

"you mean mermaids." Gajeel asked intrigued by the story but still being his cheeky self.

"well my mother used to call them fish people." Grandy snapped back.

"But once when I was about you guys age I sat there on the cliff and I saw one jump out of the water it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Grandy said with stars in her eyes. 

"Then what did you do?" Gajeel asked "Did you see anything else?"

"Nope. Looking was all that could I do i'm sure they like their privacy why else would they stay away from us humans. Plus what else could I have done I was so young." she told him.

"You could have caught one and got rich from it." Gajeel said.

Grandy Smiled. "I supposed I could have done that, but they're too beautiful to capture they should be free."

"I think I saw one." Gajeel finally said.

"I thought you didn't believe in them." Juvia said.

"I don't!" Gajeel shouted "but it cloud have been.....whatever it was i'm going to catch it." Gajeel had said giving himself a project that he was determined to complete before the summer was over.

\------

Deep in the sea below the cliff did in fact live a city of mermaids beautiful they were indeed wonderful creatures, they were magical beings that were just as curious as beautiful, and this stood true for all of them especially a particular one named Levy. Levy was a small thing with her fin that was a mixture of orange and gold with short blue hair that almost blended in the ocean it self. 

Levy was doing her usual adventuring too close to the shore when she saw a human. She didn't make herself known to him So she just stared watched as he sat there. She had never saw a human before, she only heard stories about how terrible they were but looking at this one he was so clam minding his own business she wasn't so sure about them being so evil. He didn't have sharp teeth or anything else bad that humans had been described to her for having. After watching him for a while another human approached him Levy was sure this one was a girl she had blue hair just like her "How are they any different from us?" she asked herself in a whisper. Suddenly the blue hair girl ran away and the boy turned back to the water. The boy locked eyes with levy at first fear took over her whole body but when the boy tries to look closer she quickly descended deeper into the water heading back for home.

"That was close." She said to herself moving fast not paying attention to her surrounding 

"What was close Levy?" Levy was quickly turned around to see her best friend Lucy with her arms crossed. 

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud." Levy lied.

Lucy shook her head. "I know you were by the shore." 

Levy shrugged "No you don't." 

Lucy just gave levy a look. "Okay okay but guess what I saw" Levy looked around her too see if anyone was watching and swam close to Lucy for only her to hear "a human." 

"A HUMAN!" Lucy shouted.

"Shssssh!" Levy said. Placing her hand on lucy's mouth 

"You know your going to be in big trouble when your dad finds out." Lucy said

"he won't know if you don't tell him." Levy snapped.

"Who won't know what?" A pink haired boy with a bright pink and yellow fin attacked to him.

"Natsu!" The blond mermaid said startled. The boy gave both girls a cheeky smile "whatcha you guys doing?"

Lucy began to speak "Levy was at th-" Levy covered her friends mouth "I was just by shore getting some new shells for a top." she lied. Being oblivious as usual Natsu just shrugged "By the way the king wanted to see you Levy, actually I've been looking for you for a while now." he said smiling. 

"what! My dads been looking for Me!" Levy asked in a panic.

"oops as a matter of fact that's why I was looking for you too lev." Lucy added. "Sorry." 

But Lucy's words went on deaf ears because levy was halfway home. She knew her father would know if she was missing to long that she must had went up to shore and going to shore was forbidden long ago, but no law could contain Levy's curiosity. Levy approached the chamber doors where her father ruled over the sea makarov was the king of the ocean at least on the magnolia side swamping in slowly Levy spoke "Hello father."

makarov looked and smiled at his young child "Oh my dearest levy where have you been?"

"Just swimming around staying out of trouble you know the usual papa." Levy lied with a innocent smile. makarov just looked at the child with a knowing smile because of her age he knew it couldn't be helped and also he knew it wouldn't be that bad for her to go exploring from time to time. "You know going on shore is dangerous levy right?" he asked her

Levy swam closer to her father "Yes I know, but don't worry nothing bad happened." 

makarov shook his head "just remember I don't mind you exploring but talking to a human is strictly a no no."

"I remember....." she said. Levy for the life of her couldn't figure out what was so bad about them the boy she had seen that say looked harmless and so did the girl they looked just like her expect for the fin, they were about the same age and everything. Levy knew she wasn't dangerous in any type of way so what made him so evil? Levy kept her thoughts to herself not wanting to anger her father. 

makarov just patted her on her hair "Go play with your Friends child I'll see you later." Levy nodded and left.

Once levy had left the chambers her friend Lucy was waiting on her "Did you tell him." Lucy asked her startling Levy. "No I didn't and i'd like it if you shut up about it." Levy said to her friend. 

Lucy just shook her head "oOly if you promise to never go back up there again it's dangerous and humans are bad."

"Alright I promise" Levy said rolling her eyes, but also crossing her fingers behind her back.

\------

The next day Levy was right back up at the shore hoping to see the human again; she had hoped to get a better look at them and brought herself some drawing materials so she cold scratch what she saw. what she didn't expect was to be caught by a net that pulled her out of water and closer to shore 'I should have listened' was all that she could think of. Levy was panicking she was sure that this was it for her. Looking around she didn't even know what was going on until her eyes met with a dark set of red ones.

Gajeel stared in awe; he had actually caught on his Aunt said he wouldn't and even juvia had laughed at him a little but about it. But there he was staring one right in the face running up closer to Levy Gajeel screamed in excitement "You're real and I caught you!" he was jumping up with joy "I caught a real life mermaid i'm going to get so rich..I'll be the riches kid in the world." he was so happy.

Levy on the other hand was terrified. Fear was everywhere on her face what was this boy going to do with her? he seemed happy but she didn't know what he was going to do with her. Gajeel walked closer to he until he was right next to her and saw the fear in her eyes and it honestly made him feel bad she was just as small as him "Can you understand me?" he asked her in a whisper Levy stricken in fear shook her head yes still to afraid to speak. Gajeel was shocked it understood him he thought "ugh....I caught you so you belong to me now." he said unsure of himself the more he looked at her. Levy squeaked in fear was she ever going to go back home? 

Gajeel saw how afraid she looked "....don't worry i'm not gonna hurt you or nothin" Gajeel words didn't help Levy feel any less at ease. "What's your name?" Gajeel asked. Levy on;y struggled to get out of the net. "clam down just tell me your name. You do speak English don't cha?" he asked.

"Please Let me go!" Levy cried. Gajeel jumped back surprised by how loud she yelled. 

"You're mine I caught you like a fish so that means you belong to me." Gajeel told her.

"That's a terrible thing to do!" Levy cried. "Let me go I need water!" Levy was feeling dry and felt like her skin was cracking with her lack of water. Gajeel was feeling uneasy he had just caught what he thought was the perfect prize his whole summer was boring and this was the only excitement he had in weeks, but on the other hand she looked so scared and that made him feel bad she was just a kid like him after all she probably had parents and everything. Taking a deep breath Gajeel looked at the mermaid "Look I'll set you free....only if you promise me something." 

Levy looked at the boy with hopeful eyes. "You gotta stay I mean you don't have to stay outta the water but if you cloud stay and talk to me for a bit i'd like that..." 

Levy nodded "Okay I promise" she said with her fingers crossed behind her back. Gajeel moved and untied the net that was trapping her and as soon as she was free Levy jumped back into the water disappearing form Gajeel's view he only stared. She had lied. He thought this was his only chance at something cool happening to him and the more he thought about it looking into the water the sadder he got and water started to form in his eyes. 

Levy looked back she hadn't immediately tried to go home she was staring at the boy he lat her free even though he said she was his now and looking at the boy now he looked sad levy started to feel bad about her actions deceiving the boy, but what harm could come from talking with him? So taking a deep breath she swam back up to the shore the boy was sitting on the rocks now face berried in his knees.

"Are you crying?" She asked him shyly. Gajeel looked up shocked that the mermaid was back. "I thought you left." he told her.

"Well I'm back." she said. the two stared at each other nether saying a word.

"So you're a boy?" Levy asked. 

"Yeah, I'm Gajeel." He answered.

"oh...well I'm a mermaid but I guess you knew that..." Levy said shyly

"What's your name?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm Levy." 

"I guess that name doesn't suck." Gajeel told her.

Levy gave him a disgusted at him. "Well I guess Gajeel isn't a weird name." 

"cause it's not." he said. 

"is to." Levy said with a laugh

"it's like the most coolest name ever!" Gajeel laughed splashing her with water kicked by his feet. 

Levy splashed water back at him "You know you don't seem so bad."

"What made you think I was bad ?" he asked her

"You caught me in a net and tried to eat me!" she yelled.

"I wasn't gonna eat you shrimp!" he yelled back

"Shrimp?" Levy questioned,

Gajeel giggled. "You're little and pink" 

"Well your a mouth breather." She retorted Gajeel rolled his eyes "Wait till i tell juvia about you and Grandey that said I wouldn't met a mermaid."

"Oh please don't." Levy asked him in a hurry Gajeel raised his eyebrow "Why not? your cool and friendly."

Levy swam closer to him "It's because honestly I shouldn't even be talking to you. Us mermaids are forbidden to talk to humans they always tell us your bad and it's dangerous...humans shouldn't even know we exist."

"Who said were bad?" Gajeel asked kneeling down closer to her "I mean some humans are kinda bad....but not all even me I freed you didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did so I guess your not that bad..." Levy said unsure 

"beside we're friends now aren't we." Gajeel said. 

Levy smiled "Yeah we are friends" looking at the sun levy realized it was getting late "I should go.."

"You'll come back tomorrow right?" Gajeel asked hoping she would. "I'll be right over here."

Levy looked at the boy he wasn't bad at all he was just as curious about her as she was of him. Nodding with a smile, "Yeah, i'll come back tomorrow mouth breather." she teased. 

Gajeel smiled "and Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Levy nodded and went back into the water heading home humans weren't bad at all and she now had one as her own friend. 

Gajeel watched her swim away "So cool..." he said to himself, his summer wan't going to be boring anymore.

 

After that day Levy and Gajeel would meet everyday. Levy would often give her friend some type of excuse as to why she couldn't play with her them; while Gajeel would tell his aunt he was still trying to catch a mermaid. The two became close friends Gajeel would tell Levy everything he knew about humans and the land life while Levy would tell him everything about her kind. This went on the while summer until it was time for Gajeel to leave for his school year.

"You'll come back won't you?" Levy asked with small tears in her eyes. 

Gajeel just gave he a smile "I hope so next summer that's only a little while from now I guess."

"it's going to be so boring without talking with you everyday." Levy said now actually crying 

"Clam on don't cry" Gajeel told her "I'm going to miss you too, so stop crying you gotta man up." 

Levy wiped her eyes "Okay...hurry back so we can talk about all the adventures we had while we're away form each other."

"I bet i'll have better stories then you!" Gajeel teased.

"Bet you won't!" Levy said back.

"Gajeel your fathers here" Grandy had said way in the distance

Gajeel looked at Levy "I guess this is it.."

"for now." Levy finished and with a smile and a wave Gajeel as had left. Levy stayed and watched for as long as she could see him hoping for the day he would come back wpuld be sooner then later. Gajeel had looked back to the sea once he had gotten in the car "Did you have fun?" his father asked him once they were on the road, "Yeah I had a lot of fun." he said with tears forming in his eyes even though he didn't show it to her he was going to miss his mermaid friend so he sat in a ball crying in the back seat all the way home "Oh I didn't realize you had that much fun don't worry you'll go back again one day." his father had told him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you guys like it ^.^ xoxo 
> 
> also wasn't ponyo just the cutest movie ever XD


End file.
